Dark Parallels
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: This is just an unplanned story that is a sequence of ideas that randomly popped into my brain which I later cobbled together. Hope You Enjoy


**Disclaimer**

Carrie is written by Stephen King 1974, 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma 1999 sequel by Katt Shea.

No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, No profit being made from this venture, Written as an expression of thoughts and entertainment. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring to any of my stories. Improvements, recommendations, tips, feedback and constructive criticism will always be welcome.

 **Author's Foreword**

This is just an unplanned story that is a sequence of ideas that randomly popped into my brain which I later cobbled together. Hope You Enjoy

 **Unexpected Visitors**

At about 12.00 PM maybe one or two hours after 47 Carlin Street had collapsed into rubble, a black sedan pulled over. Two shadowy figures with digging tools got out, they went for the wreckage and frantically began to dig. Eventually they managed to pull out one body 'Margaret White'. The figure that pulled her out from the rubble swore as he remarked " - she's gone". They continued digging and finally pulled out a second body 'Carrie White '. As the first figure pulled her free he said "she's alive but barely." "We've got to be quick or we'll lose her too" said the second. They hurriedly got the unconscious Carrie White in the car and then drove off leaving no witnesses and never to return again.

 **Conversation over lunch**

23 years later the Bates High School had been rebuilt and life was back to normal. During lunchtime 3 lads approached Rachel Lang and Lisa Parker and asked that if they could join them, as the canteen was full and there didn't appear to be any other free tables available. The girls didn't object. At first everyone just ate their lunch and nothing was exchanged between the two groups. Eventually both sides managed to get a couple of conversation going on managed to hit it off, at least for the time being anyway.

A lad named Dennis was researching the case of Carrie White. The lads quizzed Rachel and Lisa on her and the reply that they got was " supposedly she set the fire as some sort of suicide revenge thing, Elvis was her date and they escaped in a UFO ".

"Not exactly" replied Dennis " She possessed an ability called telekinesis the ability to move objects with the power of the mind. There exists a story which says that a group of students wanted to humiliate her so they arranged for her to become prom queen and when she got on stage, they then poured a bucket of pigs blood over her, as a result she retaliated by killing everyone and using nothing but the power of the mind."

Though on the outside she remained smiling and friendly, deep on the inside Rachel was unsettled she recalled that terrible night when the social services came and took mother away after she had a mental breakdown. Since then she had been committed to Arkham Asylum and Rachel had been living with foster parents with whom she didn't get along very well.

"Mitch here" said Dennis indicating to his friend has been helping me with the project "do you want to tell them or shall I" he asked.

"Go-ahead" replied Mitch "anyway no one here could explain it better than you can"

"Mitch thinks" went on Dennis "that Carrie White had a long-lost half-sister who is now about our age and that her true origins have been hidden from her since a lot of people around here aren't very fond of Carrie White. He thinks that her powers are at present dormant so that no one, not even she, knows they exist and that they are waiting to emerge."

Rachel now getting slightly annoyed asked "So are you trying to find out who that person is cause I certainly don't think it's any of us" referring to herself and Lisa.

"Besides who is that person supposed to be anyway"

"that's a good question" replied Mitch trying to be a bit more mature. "Generally I – we have a profile for this person, but we don't know who it is. In fact I have theorised that if it was - uhm - say one of the jocks girlfriends, then the chances are neither she nor any of us are ever going to find out ever because that telekinesis stuff only emerges when a person has gone through something traumatic or was scared or under strain, Things along these lines. I also have a theory that if the person was should I say something like a loser - I don't mean you - of course - well maybe someone like myself then there was a far greater chance that these emergent powers would eventually manifest themselves, rather than if the person was right at the top of the school hierarchy and who was happy and fulfilled - you know."

It was now Lisa Parker turn to ask a question "That telekinesis stuff how does someone know that they have it"

"Trouble is" said one of the lads looking rather glum "telekinesis could either be active or dormant – if it's dormant there was no way in hell that you could tell that you have the stuff at least not with some sort of scientific instruments or something but if it was active then one of the things you see around yourself was objects moving all by themselves. Sometime when you focus or try to intensify active telekinesis you can eventually harness it and control the objects that you're moving."

After a bit more talk, banter and occasional conversation about telekinesis the girls and the lads parted company. That conversation was probably the only one they would have when all five were together. Throughout that time Rachel managed to maintain a warm and friendly composure but that talk about telekinesis privately did get to her and she did not enjoy the lads companies that much, she thought they were weird if not creeps. Clearly she was unnerved by some of the things during the course of the conversation and of course remains in denial about the power that was building up deeply within her. Neither she nor Lisa believed their story.

 **Prelude to a Scandal**

After Lisa Parker had committed suicide by jumping off the school roof, Rachel Lang telekinetic powers were finally triggered. She unconsciously use them to cause lockers to open and close and bombarding unfortunate students with their contents. As soon as Dennis spotted it he quickly reasoned that there was definitely another individual here at school who possessed telekinesis. While further away in a different hall Mitch also noted the activity. Calmly he picked up his mobile phone and dialled a number. When the person on the opposite end answered he spoke "Mom, Sandy - I've got her"

Mitch Harboured a great deal of hostility towards Sue Snell, the school's student guidance counsellor and a popular teacher much to the astonishment of his fellow students. Eventually he reveals to one of his friends Lennie what the deal was, Mitch was perhaps the only person in town who believed more than anyone else that at the end of the day it was Carrie White who was the victim. That the story about her classmates pouring a bucket of pigs blood over her head was true. He could not explain how he knew that since he was never there, but what happened was that a girl named Christine Hargensen was banned from attending the Prom of 1976 and she blamed Carrie White. Christine or Chris as she was known to her friends and Sue were best friends. Being the resident queen bee in her day and one of the popular girls she got a few friends of hers to help her plan revenge. Sue was tasked of arranging her boyfriend Tommy Ross to take Carrie White to the prom in her place, another group of conspirators would re-adjust the ballots ensuring that Carrie and Tommy would win and once Carrie would take her place on stage, Christine would pour a bucket of pigs blood on top of her. Of course no one at the time knew that Carrie White was telekinetic.

As Mitch finished his story Lennie deduced that Mitch was angry because Sue Snell survived and Carrie White didn't. Lennie tries to make his friend feel better. He tells him to let it go because at the end of the day what was done was done. He says it was possible that in the past Sue Snell was a bad person but by now she has obviously reformed she probably regrets her actions more than anyone else. Everyone at one time or another have done something wrong or something bad which they later regret in life. Sue was probably no different.

 **Clique**

A former athlete who had to quit football because of an injury on the field Lennie was on friendly terms with a group of footballers composed of Mark Bing, Eric Stark, Brad Winters, Chuck Potter and Jesse Ryan. Even they were aware of some of the intricate details of the project he Mitch and Dennis were working on despite its daftness. As Rachel drew hostility from them first for revealing that Eric Stark was responsible for the death of her friend and then dating their friend Jesse Ryan which was off-limits, Lennie unsuccessfully tried to dissuade them from harming Rachel but was not successful. He also offered to take Tracey Campbell out to Mark Bing's after football party which was due to be held on Friday but she staunchly declined.

 **Killer Party**

When Rachel arrived at the party Lennie took her aside and gently advised her to leave, regardless of what they were saying the footballers had not invited her to become friends. They were planning something, there probably arranging something to hurt her he didn't know what it was but he knows them as they grew up together. It may be in her best interest if she took her chances and left. Rachel said she could look after herself.

When Lennie's warning proved to be true and the footballer started tormenting Rachel, Lennie and Dennis told them to stop being jerks and leave her alone but their persuasion fell on deaf ears. An enraged Rachel then used her telekinetic powers to get revenge.

At once Dennis recognised the telekinetic activity. As Monica Jones turned towards Mark Bing and asked,

"Mark what's going on"

"I have no idea" he replied

"Well basically, it's telekinetic activity Molly, but that's impossible unless Carrie White's long lost sister …."

Suddenly his eyes widened in his mouth open in horror.

"Oh God! Rachel it's you."

These would be his last words as he too was decapitated along with Brad Winters and several other party goers who were standing too close to the large glass windows.

Lennie still standing motionless and watching everything remained calm throughout the event. Turning to his surviving friends standing next to him he replied " It's telekinetic activity – and we're all dead"

In another time and another place Sue Snell would have arrived at the mansion too late to prevent Rachel's rampage and just-in-time for the end of her own existence as she found herself on the wrong end of a fire poker telekinetically launched by Rachel.

Here the powers that be had given her a godsend as she raced towards the porch of the mansion she briefly tripped and stumbled so that by the time she made it to the door, the poker struck her against the head violently knocking her out cold and with a concussion instead of being speared right through.

As Rachel confronted Lennie she let him live because he had tried to stand up for her. Knowing he could do nothing and with some of his friends already dead Lennie left Mark, Eric, Monica and Deborah to be slain by Rachel. He saved as many people as he could not counting those were trying to torment Rachel and then he made his way out of the house. At the entrance he found Sue Snell's unconscious body and dragged her to safety before dialling for the emergency services.

As one of the survivors Lennie would later finished Dennis's work and after every piece of data was gathered and compiled he would arrange to set it aside to be published at a proper time. Maybe a few years after the tragedy had come to pass. It would be written objectively describing from both points of view so that the reader could make up their own mind.

Mitch arrived at the party last. By now everyone who was alive had escaped and the whole mansion was on fire. He knew who was responsible for all this and what had happened. He entered and made his way through the burning corridors passing dead bodies. Some of them were his friends. He arrived at the swimming pool area just after the climactic battle between Rachel and Mark was over.

Rachel now greatly weakened was lying at the side of the swimming pool. A woman's voice could be heard calling her name. For a where he was standing he saw her make her way towards Rachel. He deduced she was the mother. For a brief moment the woman embraced Rachel as a mother would embrace her child, then without explanation she suddenly turned on her.

"What are you, you're not my little girl"

She then pushed her away and ran away as quickly the way she came repeatedly shouting "the devils in you" Rachel screamed and pleaded with her mom not to leave her but in vain. Distraught she collapsed back to the ground and said

"please god let me die please"

Mitch made his way towards her, he helped her and then held her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Rachel I'm sorry I should have known, we'll find your mom we'll try to explain it to her, I promise"

They then heard another voice shouting for Rachel, this time it was Jesse Ryan

"Rachel please" said Mitch "please no more killings."

In the moments that would follow next, Mitch managed to dissuade Rachel from killing Tracy Campbell. Through the videotape Rachel was able to find out that Jesse Ryan truly loved her and had nothing to do with the horrible trick that his friends had just played on her which had led to her transition from an ordinary schoolgirl to mass murderess in a matter of seconds.

 **Surprise ending**

The survivors Mitch, Jesse, Tracy and Rachel made their way out of the burning mansion where Mitch himself had some surprising revelations to make to Rachel. He asks Tracy to leave for a while and give them some space, this was a private conversation. He then pulled Jesse and Rachel aside and told them about 1976. Carrie White survived the prom disaster. After the White household supposedly burnt to the ground, two mysterious benefactors whose identity he refused to divulge arrived. They took her to a secret location where she received medical treatment and later where she was taught how to control her powers. She was then given a new identity and a new life. Today she was living under an assumed identity and Mitch real name Sandy is her son. Apparently Carrie White has a number of sisters and Mitch has set himself the mission of finding them all with Rachel being the first.

Mitch told Rachel that Carrie wants to meet her and in light of recent events it may be best if Rachel were to disappear for a while so that people would think that she is dead. He promised that both Lennie and he would look after Rachel's mom Barbara while she's away.

Rachel's boyfriend Jesse Ryan decided to help out and drives her out-of-town with Carrie and Rachel being subsequently reunited later on. Rachel briefly went to live with her for a while and finished her studies. Her friends also made sure that she wasn't separated from her dog Walter.

Sue Snell having been knocked out during the rampage woke up in hospital to find out that her mission to prevent a meltdown was a failure. There was trouble for her when she was arrested for illegally breaking Barbara out of the asylum. As a result she was also fired by the school authorities from her position. As with Carrie White there was also a Blue Ribbon commission for this tragedy. Sue along with all the survivors presented their testimony during this commission.

Mitch and Lennie the only two survivors resumed their project. Jesse Ryan having lost all his friends and forced to separate from Rachel eventually began assisting them in completing the project and assisting Mitch into finding all the children of Ralph White. The only thing of Rachel he now had was a photograph of her which for a long time would one of his most prized possessions. Years after when it was safe for Rachel to return to town without being recognised, Lennie and Jesse helped Rachel's mom Barbara reconcile with her daughter and to understand that the devil has nothing to do with telekinesis. It's just a rare condition that can be managed with the proper treatment.

Before leaving town Mitch confronted Sue Snell and asked her why did she and her friends all those years ago masterminded a wicked prank just to settle a score with a downtrodden classmate. Was it really worth it? Sue set the record straight and convinced him that she had no part of the prank she did however get her boyfriend at the time to take Carrie White to the prom instead of her because she had done something horrible to her a week earlier during the infamous shower incident. She hoped that arranging a date with her popular boyfriend might help her make amends for the wrong that she did to Carrie. Unfortunately a couple of her friends, Christine Hargensen, Norma Watson and Tina Blake got wind of it and hijacked it to humiliate her in front of the entire school. She came close to stopping them to but was caught and thrown out of the hall by another teacher before she could sound the alarm. Having heard this story Mitch decided that Sue was telling the truth and buried the hatchet but bluntly told her that her original idea was stupid and that she should have left things alone and settled for a direct apology. Knowing what she knows now Sue agreed and lamented that had she done things differently or if events had taken another course, many lives could have been saved.

 **Author's Afterword**

* When I was putting the story together there was the question of whether if Sue Snell survives or not. I would rather that she survived but the shape that it was taking place did not allow her to do so. Ultimately I decided to settle on Sue Snell being knocked unconscious by the fire poker instead of being killed.

* Perhaps Brian Palma Carrie and Katt Shea's Carrie 2 may have been better with these particular endings instead?

* Lennie Heder is essentially a reuse of George Dawson Junior from "Carrie : Parallels." The name was changed only upon conclusion and now serves as a stock character for a level headed person.


End file.
